November Jones
by beansprout1997
Summary: The Captain makes a friend and finds love in a world he no longer understands, and she learns that she is not alone anymore.
1. Introducing November Jones

Meet November Jones. That's right. November is a name. Her three sisters took up all the regular month names- April, May and June. And instead of just picking a regular, run of the mill first name in the event of her birth, her parents went with November. The joys. Of course when her parents had discovered her 'abilities' at the age of 4, the nickname "Nova" came about.

What abilities, you ask? Miss. November Jones ladies and gentlemen, has the beautiful, impossible, devastating ability to create stars. And black holes. And asteroids. Of any shape, size and intensity. She holds the universe in her hands.

Which is exactly why she was standing in the front office of S.H.E.I.L.D HQ in New York. Not that she knew that much about why she was there. But that part can wait.

She sat in a hard, uncomfortable metal chair provided for those waiting for service and twiddled her thumbs. Her dull green eyes took in the boring reception, decorated in white and gray with chrome accents, and she sighed. For about the millionth time she glanced up at the clock. An hour now she had been waiting. She was 30 seconds away from getting up and stomping out of the clinical building (if someone who stood at 5'1 and 108 lbs could stomp) when a tall and beautiful woman came out of a door to November's left. The stranger looked her up and down slowly, not one ounce of friendliness held in her gaze.

"Jones?" she said in a quipped English accent. She had no idea how to respond to that. All she could do was open her mouth and close it a couple of times while she tried to figure out how she'd offended the woman. Coming up with nothing, she gave a slow nod. The woman rolled her eyes and scowled at her.

"Go through that door, down the corridor, turn left and walk until you get to the elevator. Go to the 60th floor. I'm assuming you know how to use the elevator?" She said, her scowl transforming into a nasty sneer.

November had never been so scared in her life. This woman clearly harboured some serious hate for her, but she could find not even one reason for it. All she could do was give the same idiotically slow nod and scurry through the door as fast as she could.

Once through it, it slammed shut behind her, and Nova gave a slow, deep, shaky breath. Maybe she would meet someone nicer before the day was out. She prayed she would. Walking quickly, she clutched her small black bag close to her and kept her eyes down. It felt like a lifetime until she reached the big silver box that would take her to "Fury". All she had was that name. She knew nothing else about what she was heading to.

She entered when instructed by the sharp "ding" and the opening of the doors, a small stuffy box. The air in said box was hot and dry, and smelled faintly of cigarettes. As the doors swished closed November wished as hard as she could that she were somewhere else. Anywhere else. 6 floors up she began to panic. Would the ride ever end? Would she ever be able to breath here in this city, if she couldn't breath here in this box? Why would no one else just board the elevator and remind her there was an exit?

At the 20th floor, Nova began to hyperventilate. For the life of her, she couldn't remember how to get the stupid doors to open. She couldn't think at all. On instinct, she pressed every button the hideous place had to offer and prayed with every fibre of her being that it would save her life. By some miracle, on the 21st floor the doors swished open and through her thankfulness Nova shot through the doors.

Here's where it gets interesting.

She shot through those doors with all the speed and intensity of a shooting star, straight into the first Avenger; Captain America, and catapulted both him and herself into the ground. _Hard_.

She just had time to register the shock on his face before she felt the impact. And boy did she feel it. Some how (and still to this day she doesn't know how) she managed to land with her body flush against his, but with her head over his right shoulder. Her head smashed off the ground and she saw stars, while the rest of her landed on a firm cushion. She vaguely wondered if her cushion was hurt in the fall, but decided it didn't matter when the stars blurred into each other and her vision went white.

* * *

**So a new Fandom for me, and a whole new story line. I hope you enjoy, and please ignore all the star puns and jokes I can't help it :) please REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

**With all my authorly love,**

**Beansprout 1997 xxx**


	2. Bruce's kidnapping

It took Steve a moment to register what had happened- he (in all his 6 foot '7 glory) had been flattened by a tiny woman. She had come at him with such speed he hadn't had time to move out of her way, then he felt the sheer force behind that speed. He couldn't believe it. They had crashed down to the ground, _hard_. The back of his head had made a light thunk on the ground, but he hardly felt it. What caught his attention was the sound of the woman's head cracking off the ground. He lay still for a second, pondering how she had gotten her head above his shoulder before he was snapped back to reality by a small grunt. The woman was struggling to sit up and not hurt him.

His blue eyes widened considerably when he caught a flash of red on her face and realized she had been hurt when they fell. He quickly sat up, his hands on the mystery woman's shoulders to steady her. She didn't even notice as far as he could tell. She lifted a hand lazily to her gushing forehead and looked at her bloody fingertips for a moment before letting her hand fall to her side. And when her hand fell, she collapsed against his chest, unconscious.

Taking action he quickly scooped the small woman into his arms and stood, knowing how dangerous a head wound could be. He didn't know why but he desperately wanted her to be okay. For one thing he couldn't stand the thought that it was his fault that she was hurt. For another, he supposed because he was huge and she was tiny, that maybe she needed to be protected. Whatever the reason, he was now jogging quickly downstairs towards the medical floor, where he prayed Bruce Banner (or the Hulk for those of you who don't know) was working today. He trusted in his good friend's medical ability more than anyone else.

He shouldered the door open, making sure the hard wood didn't knock his cargo. The floor was almost empty save a few nurses, milling around, bored he supposed. He quietly shuffled himself and the small woman into a private examination room, successfully avoiding those nurses. For some reason that Steve couldn't fathom, everytime they saw him they crowded him; touching his arms and chest, and "suggesting" they do "things" together. It didn't bear thinking about in his mind. He lay his load down slowly and gently on the clinical white bed in the center or the room. Her breathing was even and deep, as though she might just be asleep, but her head was bleeding profusely, leaving dark red fluid dripping down her face and off her chin, marking her dark blue dress. She had also gone quite pale, and this did not look like a good thing to the super soldier.

Wasting no time he whipped out his cell phone to clumsily dial the number (after all he didn't really know how to use the thing) that would connect him to the good doctor, but stopped when he caught a glimpse of a familiar silhouette through the white curtain blocking off the window in the door. He crept over and gently moved the curtain millimetres to see it was in fact him. On sight, the Captain opened the door silently, then clamped his hand over Bruce's mouth and pulled him swiftly through the door, slamming it closed with his foot and releasing the man as soon as it was shut. A flash of green sparked in the doctor's eyes before he registered who had taken him, and he took a few soothing breaths.

"Steve, I think we both know that was stupid," he said once he was confident he was calm. The super soldier in question rubbed the back off his neck nervously and apologized. The 'other guy' hadn't factored into his thoughts when he'd kidnapped Bruce.

"Could you please help this woman? I wasn't watching where I was going, and I- well we fell and her head is-"

Banner cut him off with a wave of his hand as he crossed the room to the small, and fragile looking woman on the bed, who appeared to be bleeding heavily. Sighing he pulled out a small hand held torch and lifted her eyelids one at a time, looking into them with it. "What's her name?" he said, noting something down on a nearby pad of paper as Steve took a seat by the girl's head. He hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"I-I'm not sure, I've never seen her before", the captain said, rubbing his neck again. Guilt was boiling low in his stomach, sour and uncomfortable.

After a quick nod, the doctor took her pulse and finally inspected the wound. He wrote something else on the notepad before sighing again and turning to Steve, who was bouncing a leg up and down in anticipation. "well, who ever she is, she's done a number on herself. There's definitely a concussion- though how severe a concussion I don't know. The cuts not huge, but it's fairly deep so I think I'm going to put some stitches in to help with the healing and such. Other than that she seems fine. Can you pass me a suture kit please?" He said gesturing to the well stocked shelves behind the soldier's head. Turning around quickly, always eager to help, he searched the shelves. He had no idea what a suture kit was, but he'd be damned if he was just going to sit there useless. Eventually he found the small pack ladled "SUTURES", and triumphantly handed it to Bruce.

Steve unconsciously wrapped his hand gently around hers as he watched Banner give her three injections to numb her forehead, and didn't let go until the last stitch was tied and the wound dressed. There was still no sign of the Woman waking and the Captain was beginning to worry more. "Bruce, shouldn't she be waking up now? It's been an hour" he said, chewing his bottom lip.

"It's hard to say. Like I said I don't know how severe her concussion is. Hopefully she'll be awake soon. We'll need to keep her under supervision for at least 24 hours after that though, to make sure there's no lasting damage." The doctor replied, taking his glasses off. "For now the focus should be finding out who she is. Tell you what, I'll go make some inquiries, you stay here with her. If she wakes up, keep her calm and explain the situation to her okay?". He was out the door before Steve could reply, leaving him with the still unconscious woman in silence.

* * *

With a jolt he realised he was still hanging on to her hand. He didn't know why, but didn't see any harm in it while she was asleep, so didn't move away. He scanned her face for any sign she was in pain, but she looked peaceful. He let himself appreciate how pretty she was for a second.

In the world he's woken up to, nothing was more valuable and important than beauty. To be skinny, tanned and platinum blonde- it seemed to him- was all women wanted these days. It was how most of the female agents at S.H.E.I.L.D looked, and how most woman he's seen looked. But not the lady in front of him. She was not skinny. Nor was she fat. She had curves, and long mahogany hair, reaching down to her waist. In a world where only straight hair was deemed acceptable, she had wild and untamed curls. She wore little makeup, just a little mascara and blush as far as he could see. He ran a finger over the back of her hand, and noted that her skin was soft and warm, a sharp contrast to the cold pale look it had. She was just his kind of girl.

Now _that_ thought stopped him in his tracks. He dropped the girls hand like it had burned him as his mind was dragged unwillingly back to another beautiful brunette.

Peggy.

He thought of her often after he'd been thawed. It had taken months to work through the guilt he felt, never having come back to her, and the grief of knowing now he never could. He loved her. He knew it was- literally- in the past now though, and that she'd want him to live his life. He'd just never suspected he'd have to live it so soon. Slowly he let go of his knee jerk reaction when he saw a girl he thought was pretty- to think of Peggy, and let himself wonder what she might be like.

He imagined her to be quiet, and shy- somewhat like himself before the serum. Of course that was just going by her size. Looking back to her hands, they were soft, but the palms and fingers were slightly calloused-and he thought she must be a hard worker, whatever she does. Looking at her pretty heart shaped face, he tried to guess her name.

"Amy?" He thinks aloud. He wrinkles his nose. To plain for someone so special.

"Elizabeth?" No, that sounded to uptight and posh for her. He rubbed his chin in thought, his thumb absent mindedly drawing circles on the back of her hand.

"November" Came a deep and gravely male voice from behind the captain. Acting on instinct he stood and spun around, adopting a defensive posture in front of the girl. He straightened up and apologized immediately seeing it was Fury, with a nervous looking Bruce behind him.

"Captain" the intimidating director of S.H.E.I.L.D greeted, "You are standing in front of your new recruit, and newest member of the Avengers Initiative."

* * *

**So a much longer chapter for you, as always I hope you enjoy and Review! Thanks to my sole reviewer so far Idon'twriteIleak, it was lovely to see :) gave me all the fuzzies. So let me know how you feel about this;**

**With all my authorly love,**

**Beansprout1997 xxx**


	3. Making a super soldier blush profusely

Steve's eyes widened considerably as he turned around to view the girl with new eyes. How could she be an Avenger? She looked so fragile, so…breakable.

"Her name is November Jones. We've been watching her all her life, and we believe now is the time to involve her in the initiative." Fury said in his authoritive voice.

"Where did she come from? Why have you been watching her?" Steve answered steadily. He was always a tad weary of Fury, it never felt like he was giving him the whole truth.

"She was born in a tiny town Massachusetts originally, but when she was about a month old her parents moved her to a small privately owned island in the pacific. There she was raised as a weapon by her parents. She has the ability to create and or control stars, asteroids, black holes and the likes. She is immensely powerful. Her parents abused that power, used it to threaten people. We think it best to remove the girl from her parents and have her train here as an Avenger, where she can do good. Her parents are still wanted criminals."

Steve blinked. It was a lot to process for the soldier.

"Her combat training will be left to you and Natasha, with any additional training up to the rest of you. She can control her power incredibly well, but she was never trained in hand to hand fighting because her control is so good."

Steve nodded, already thinking of how he would split the training up between everyone, so that she could get to know each Avenger right.

"There's just one more thing. Once a week she will need a councillor of some kind. You can appoint an Avenger or hire one if you think it best. I trust your judgment."

Fury finished, giving Steve a small rush of pride.

"May I ask why she needs one?" He said, slightly unsure if it was his place to ask.

Fury sighed heavily, and looked over to the tiny woman on the bed sadly. "When she was 10, she killed her three sisters in an accident. They were playing, and her powers flared up. That's why her power is so well controlled now." Not feeling the need to say any more, Fury walked out of the medical wing.

* * *

Bruce- who had been standing silently the whole time, came to stand next to the stool that Steve had dropped into. They both looked at November curiously, and wondered what kind of Hero she'd be. From the sounds of it, a tragic one. "She'll do fine, I'm sure of it." The doctor said quietly.

Meanwhile, November had been conscious for about three minutes, since Fury told Steve about her combat training. She had carefully maintained her breathing and kept her eyes closed, trying desperately to remember where she was. With a jolt, everything came back to her- the snooty receptionist, the elevator ride from hell, the super soldier she had flattened- She shot up from her "sleep" and looked around her frantically searching for the man she had knocked down, to be sure he was okay.

Dizziness and nausea came into play before she could find him however. She heard rushed footsteps over the ringing in her ears and suddenly a bucket was placed in her lap, which she emptied her stomach into. A big hand rubbed her back soothingly while the footsteps walked away again. By the time they came closer, the worst was over and she could lift her pounding and heavy head again.

She appeared to be in a medical room of some sort. There was a kind looking man standing in front of her in a stark white jacket- a doctor she supposed. He smiled at her and took the bucket outside quietly, after handing her a cold glass of water. She turned to face whoever had their hand on her back. To her surprise it was Captain Steve Rogers. The man she basically assaulted this morning. She blushed scarlet and choked on her drink.

"H-hi. I am so, so, so sorry about this morning Captain Rogers-" she began to say hurriedly, but was cut off by the man in question.

"No, please that was entirely my fault. I should have been watching where I was going, and I'm so sorry you were hurt ma'am. How are you feeling now?" He asked politely. He couldn't hide the blush that was quickly making its way up his neck at the sound of her voice. It was musical and soft. Beautiful.

She gave a small laugh and said "Captain Rogers I ran into you, and landed on top of you. That makes it my fault. And I'm feeling a little better thank you. But I do need to go now, a Director Fury is expecting me upstairs, and I'm already late".

At this point Bruce re-entered the room.

"Fury was already down here, and has briefed us on your situation, so you don't need to go see him. What you do need to do however Ms. Jones is lie back down. You have a mild concussion, and need to stay here for a while so we can watch it" the kind looking man stated. He walked over to her and extended his large hand towards her- "My name is Bruce Banner, but you can just call me Bruce" He said with a smile.

She liked him already. She took his hand and shook it. "November Jones. You can call me November," she said smiling back. She shook Steve's hand as well and he introduced himself and told her to call him Steve- a rather pointless but polite move since they both knew each other's names. "So Bruce, how long must I stay put? If I understand correctly, I have a new home to explore, and would like to do so as soon as possible" she prompted hopefully. She was really feeling much better, and wanted to get going.

"Sorry November, you'll be stuck here for at least a few hours, although I would prefer it if you stayed overnight. Head injuries can be very serious" Bruce told her, trying not to laugh when she pouted.

Steve thought he might explode when he saw her sit back with her arms crossed, her bottom lip stuck out slightly- she was just so gosh darn cute. A smile crept over his scarlet face. He was looking forward to making her an Avenger.

* * *

**So a new chapter, not hugely long or short sorry it took me so long to update, very busy! As always read, review and enjoy!**

**With all my authorly love,**

**Beansprout1997 xxx**.


	4. A lack of tact from Tony Stark

**Introductions.**

* * *

The doctor and the Captain had both been chatting quietly to the 'new girl' for about five minutes- and it hadn't gone unnoticed by either of them that after initial introductions had been made, November was sensationally shy. If either man asked her a question about where she'd come from or anything about her parents, three things would happen. She would blush deeply or pale considerably (giving Dr. Banner cause to worry about her health), then she'd drop her eyes to the immaculate tiling of the medical room floor, then came the shrug. So both men steered clear of these topics, choosing instead to chat about the plan for the rest of the day, and what November could expect from the next week.

She was growing almost comfortable with the rhythm the trio had fallen into when the door slammed open and in marched Tony Stark in all his Genius, Billionaire, playboy Philanthropist glory. He was followed closely by a seemingly stoic Natasha Romanov (although Steve noted with a sigh that she kept a hand placed unwaveringly on her gun), an annoyed archer named Clint Barton, and a smiling, ever curious Norse God- Thor. Each filed into the small space until (in November's mind) there was no room to breath.

Their sudden entrance had scared the bajezuz out of her, and she was not a fan of strangers at the best of times. In her whole life she'd only met her family (Mother, Father and Three sisters) as well as one other woman, a medical assistant. The one in charge of the 'tests'. After her sisters had died, it had just been the four of them. She'd never seen so many people before. The city terrified her. So did the tiny room and the boatload of people that now occupied it.

As soon as he realised who had interrupted so rudely, Steve sighed – deep and long. Meanwhile Bruce noticed November turn paper white (again). She had begun to shake- and he suspected- hyperventilate.

"So this is the new girl? The Star maker?" Tony asked loudly, addressing the whole room and pointing at November. Steve silently fumed. He swore he could hear his mothers voice, crystal clear, telling him how rude it is to point. November visibly flinched at all Tony Stark was. Loud and rude. He was talking about her as if she weren't there, as if she didn't have a name.

There was a long silence, filled only with the collective sound of breathing. Natasha stayed back, close to the door. She was wary of strangers, especially powerful strangers that could kill her very easily. Yet she found it hard not to feel sympathetic for the woman sat before her, pale, shaking, and if the clean white patch on her head was anything to go by- hurt. She did her best to convey this sympathy through the look she sent the girl's way, but was painfully aware she was not good at sympathetic looks, and was probably scaring her worse.

Clint swiftly brought his hand up and smacked Tony across the back of the head for his lack of tact or manners, causing the latter to break the silence with a loud and resounding; "What was that for?!". The archer simply rolled his dark and dull blue eyes. He walked slowly and carefully towards the curious girl, and stopped about two foot away from her, giving her what he hoped looked like a reassuring smile before he spoke.

"Hi. My name's Clint Barton, or Hawkeye if you prefer. You're names November right?"

At this, the girl in question gave a slight nod. The man- Clint looked like Bruce, kind, and not like he would kill her.

"I'm sorry about him" he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards Stark. "He doesn't have any manners. I understand you must be scared- this is all new to you. But we're your friends and teammates from this moment on. We wont let anything happen to you."

This statement evoked a small change in November. She stopped (visibly) shaking, and her shoulders retreated from her ears back down to a more normal level. She sent her new friend a small smile of thanks, but carefully avoided the eye of the infamous Iron Man. Thor was next to speak. "Lady November, it is indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance and I hope this is the start of a long and glorious friendship between us all". He smiled widely and moved to hug the woman, who in comparison to the God, was tiny.

This act of kindness and welcome however brought terror to the young woman's eyes. She scooted quickly back across the table she still occupied until she could scoot no more, then jumped off all together, leaving a length of cold steel between her and a confused looking Thor.

She glanced around the room and was met by several sets of bewildered and curious eyes. "I-I… um", she stammered. November really had no clue what Thor was doing when he came closer to her, his arms held wide. He looked like he could crush her with one hand, let alone two arms. "W…were you…attacking me?" she asked hesitantly asked the gargantuan man before her. He in turn released a hearty laugh from deep within his Godly stomach, while Steve shot the others a concerned look. November didn't know what a hug was? Exactly what kind of parents did S.H.E.I.L.D rescue the girl from?

"Of course not Lady November!" Thor said, a laugh still behind his voice. "I could never hurt one as fair as you. I was giving you a hug! It is a midguardian- that is- human custom, a sign of friendship" he explained, keeping in mind what he knew of the star maker. She would not know of the different realms he was sure.

At his words, November blushed profusely. Nobody had ever complimented her on anything other than her abilities before, let alone called her 'fair'. At the word hug, her mind was thrown back so many years to the distant, beautiful cherished memories of her sisters. She indeed remembered what a hug was. she could still smell her eldest sister, April, her flowery perfume as she held her close and squeezed. She indeed remembered what love felt like.

Only seconds had passed when she bounced her finger tips off her forehead with a cry of "of course!". This earned a slow, but steadily growing laugh from the small crowd gathered in the medical room. The ever joyful Thor brushed off the confusion, rounded the expanse of metal separating them, and slowly took November up in a hug.

She hoped it would be a long and glorious friendship for them all as well. Boy did she hope.

* * *

**If anybody's reading, I hope you enjoyed the meet and greet chapter **

**All my authorly love,**

**Beansprout1997 xxx**


End file.
